Give Your Heart a Break
Give Your Heart a Break is a song by Demi Lovato which is featured on her "Unbroken" album. The song was written & produced by Josh Alexander and Billy Steinberg. It will be released as the second single on January 23, 2012. The song has received positive reviews and Demi has promoted the song through several stage performances, including at the Z100 Jingle Ball concert, the Z100 Jingle Ball concert in New York, and MTV's New Year's Eve special. Demi will perform the song at the People's Choice Awards on January 12, 2012. |} |} Lyrics The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are So close yet so far Haven't I passed the test When will you realise Baby, I'm not like the rest Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste, to waste So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah On Sunday you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply The world is ours if we want it We can take it if you just take my hand There's no turning back now Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste, to waste So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah When your lips are on my lips And our hearts beat as one But you slip out of my fingertips Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to waste, to waste So let me give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break 'Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise Don't wanna break your heart Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh babe Oh yeah, yeah The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love Category:Songs